I Will Not Bow
by xambrosebustn
Summary: Laurie has finally made it into the WWE, but what happens when the feisty Laurie stands up to The Shield causing Dean to start playing games? And more importantly will Dean get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

_Notes; Sadly I don't own any of the superstars/divas that are featured in this story; the only person I own is Laurie, also rated M to be on the safe side._

She stood there, watching the reply of what just happened on the TV screen backstage, trying to take in what had just transpired, The Shield attacking Randy Orton & Sheamus after their win, there was no reason as to why they attacked the two men, but then again that was The Shield, attacking just about anyone that they could get their hands on, superstars, divas, creative, crew members, none of them were safe. Laurie continued to watch what had went on and watched another replay, she wanted to know why the three men attacked Orton & Sheamus, she even wondered that if maybe a diva from NXT was called up and joined The Shield they would be less 'violent', she didn't know why she was asking herself this because she knew it wouldn't of happened, but atleast she was thinking like most of the WWE universe, infact she was too deep in thought that she didn't hear the three sets of footsteps stop behind her, she didn't realize that anyone was standing behind her until one of them spoke...

'At long last, someone who admires our work' Dean coughed up

'Excuse me?' Laurie replied, turning around to see the three men who were standing behind her

'Impressed?' Seth asked with a smirk

'Impressed?' Laurie asked 'was I supposed to be?' she added on, wiping the smirks off the men's faces

'Oh, looks like we have another unsatisfied ring rat' Dean spat

'Ring rat, excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? Actually DEAN don't answer that' she replied, she hated being called a '_ring rat_' seeing as she was no such thing 'and also SETH, answer me this, what's there to be impressed about; because in my opinion there is nothing impressive about three guys attacking two guys, that didn't deserve to be' she then added, which really annoyed the men, who in return glared at her

'Come on now, sweet cheeks' Dean said seductively, running his fingers through her hair 'you can't deny that you were impressed, we could see it, and you were intrigued too, so sweetie, you can't deny, I mean if you want to keep it a secret, then your secret is completely safe with us' Dean smirked

Lauren laughed; she couldn't believe that these three guys were here in front of her questioning her, why were they all up in her business?

'First off, Dean, sweet cheeks, I wasn't impressed, secondly you three are the biggest douchebag's I've ever talked to, and thirdly I totally have better things to do, then stand around here talking to you three idiots, so with that, I bid you goodbye' Laurie smirked and was about to walk off until Roman grabbed her tightly by the arm and pulled her back

'You do know what we can do right? Just because you're a woman, you think that we wouldn't hurt you? He asked

'I've got bigger things to worry about, then you three attacking me' she replied and with that Roman let go of her arm and she walked off, but not before giving all of them a funny look as she went

Dean smirked, he liked her, he liked the fact that someone was brave to stand up to The Shield, and although they had just met Dean liked her, very much, he loved a women who could stand up to him, Seth saw the look on Dean's face, he knew that he was thinking.

'Dean, man, have I even got to ask what you're thinking?' Seth asked him

Dean shook his head and left, he was off to find Vince and although of course Vince was the Chairman of the WWE, he listened to Ambrose; he was the reason as to why The Shield existed, Dean also knew that Laurie would be seeing Vince later on that night, so he had to hurry. On his way to Vince's office he couldn't get Laurie off his mind, a little smile appeared on his face but it soon vanished, he didn't want anyone seeing that he was smiling and a few moments later he was at Vince's door, he knocked and went straight in, again although Vince was the chairman, Dean did what he liked when he liked

'Mr Ambrose, what can I do for you on this fine evening?' Vince asked as Dean sat in the chair and put his feet up on Vince's desk

'That new girl, what's her name, Laurie?, I want her, and remember Vince, I get what I want' Dean replied

Vince was a little lost for words, why was Dean telling him this? Dean was a good looking guy; surely he could pull any bird that he wanted

'I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this, aren't you'. Dean then asked and in reply Vince nodded 'I want you to listen bud, and listen carefully, alright?' again Vince's reply was just a nod 'The Shield, sorry I mean I will be Laurie's mentor for whatever season of NXT we're going onto, and I want you to walk into creative and write a storyline for us and it better be good or else, if they don't they can wave goodbye to their job' Dean added, now leaning on Vince's desk. 'Vincey boy, you like?' Dean then asked

'I loved it' Vince smiled, 'I'll go down to creative in abit and tell them to get right on it' Vince added as Dean got up and went to leave

'Good Vince, oh and by the way, when you see her Laurie later, you will tell her that basically she's crap and all that shit and that she'll be on NXT and I'll be her pro, then I'll walk in, no need to introduce us, bumped into her earlier, and my god Vince, she's hot and she's also very feisty that's why she's going to be with me, I can tame her.' Dean winked, and Vince smiled, he liked that idea, and with that Dean left and since there was nothing to do he left the arena and went for a drive back home, because tonight, liking it or not Laurie was staying with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!  
Just an update to what's going on with my stories and stuff...  
Currently, I'm having laptop issue's, my laptop is not switching on so therefore I'm waiting on getting a new one, also one of the reasons as to why I haven't updated is because I have writers block.

I have got some updates planned and also some new stories, so be sure to look out for them soon! See ya soon!

That's it from me at the moment.. I'll see all of you guys soon! :)


End file.
